Kol's Timing
by MrsMaeveSalvatore-Mikaelson
Summary: Kol was walking through the woods, after a not so pleasant fight with Klaus. That was what led him to her. His soul mate. He saved her, and she saved his humanity. Pairings are: Kol and Unknown, slight Klaus and Elena.


Kol's Timing

One Shot

Dedicated to ShiloCoulter!

* * *

Klaus was shouting at the house about a vintage rug, getting ruined because Kol was reckless. It wasn't just Kol though, Rebekah formed the plan, he just initiated it. He didn't tell Klaus that though, because Klaus doesn't need to know _everything_ that goes on. And to be quite frank, he doesn't. He doesn't know that mother is plotting on killing us all, and he won't find out either.

So now, Kol and Bekah were walking in the woods, well they _were_ going to walk in the woods but Rebekah saw her boy toy. He wasn't even that cute, he was a blonde with no good taste in women, except the doppelganger. She was a beauty, and he wouldn't mind, making her his.

With Bekah gone, Kol could lash out, and be himself. Everyone thinks he's crazy now, well imagine what they'd think if he showed them ALL of him. Nuts. That's what he was, nuts. He wasn't too far into the woods when he heard whimpering and grumbling all in one. Just then, his stomach didn't growl, but he did. That's what would cool him down, a nice, tasty girl. So he headed in the direction of the irritating noises.

What he came upon, was not what he was expecting. A brunette, stripped down to her bra and panties. She was bruised all over, and was holding a knife to her wrists. _Suicide, _Kol thought, _ but why do it in nothing but that?_

She abruptly got up, and stormed north of where she was sitting. She was too occupied with the knife and her own grunting that she didn't even notice him. Well this should be fun, and that was the first time anyone had ever walked right past him, so he decided to follow her. This, led him to a small little trailer, and he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN HERE!" Someone bellowed, from that pathetic excuse of a home. "I'm not done with you."

Kol then decided to see what exactly, the man wasn't done with, and use his super-hearing to pick out how many heart beats there were. _Bum-Bum, Bu-bum-bum, and bum...bum. _Three. But one was faster than usual. The unknown girl walked into the house, and he heard whimpers of pain. He sped up to the door, knocked, and a small women came to the door.

"**Let me in."** Kol compelled, and she not-so-willingly allowed him to pass. He looked to his right and saw the man, he assumed, was spanking the girl. This angered him, for inexplicable reasons, and he sped over snapped the mans neck, watching him fall to the floor. Then, he saw compelled the woman to forget and leave the place never coming back, all the while lifting the girl up, noticing her flinch when he put his bare hands on her skin. _Oh, she must think I'll beat her too, _Kol thought. But this didn't stop him, no, he would take her and make her his. _Maybe she's my soul mate._ At this, he had to laugh, _Kol, an original,_ having a _soul mate?!_ Ha!

So, Kol took her back to Klaus' mansion and laid her down on the couch, much to Klaus' displeasure.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Kol had been subtly flirting with Samara. That was her name, Samara Graceson. Kol had asked Klaus' witch, Greta, to find his soul mate. When she said that 'the one he was meant to be with' was in the house, he knew it was her.

"Turn Me." Samara said, no _demanded_, snapping Kol out of his reminiscing. Her statement appalled him, and he was actually surprised to find out that he would turn her, if she asked. So, since she asked, he would.

"Okay, now or later?"

"Really?" She sounded like she heard him wrong, like she thought he was bipolar, and would change his mind if she said 'really?'.

"Yea."

"Then right now. Here and now." Samara paused, "Will it hurt?" She finished quietly.

"No, you'll feel blood lust, but we won't get that under control. To be a newborn, you have to be a newborn."

Before Samara could get out another word, his wrist was crammed in her face, blood spilled over he top, because her mouth wasn't open. Slowly, but surely, she began to drink, and right when she was about to pass out, he snapped her neck. At first she felt a piercing pain, but she fell into such a deep sleep, that it was dreamless.

* * *

**48 hours 21 minutes and 4 seconds later**

Samara was still asleep and Kol was worried, that his blood didn't work on her. He hadn't left her side for a second, well until she woke up. She awoke with a large audible gasp, and saw Kol staring her down with worry. She smiled at him, until she noticed her wasn't playing with her. _How long was I out?, _Samara thought. Either she said it out loud, or he read her mind, but he answered her. "48 hours, 21 minutes, and 4 seconds. Exactly."

"Wow, I'm so thirsty, for one person and one person only. My _mother__._" Kol just had to smile at that, genuinely _smile_. But her words made him remember something Greta had said.

_"You're soul mate will turn out to be just like you when she transforms._

_Because you are the same. She is a girl version of you, and you are_

_ a creepy-dude version of her.__S__he will stop holding_

_back and you'll be able to be yourselves _

_with each other. Grant her requests and she'll grant yours..."_

What Greta told him was true, and he would grant her every request. And he would take her to her mother, so she can drink her until her body is as flat as a pancake.

Kol and Samara were headed out on a wild goose chase, when someone flashed over. Kol recognized him instantly, because only recently had Kol fired Mr. Salvatore. Damon Salvatore.

"Payback's best served cold, right Kol?" Damon said before flashing away with Samara. Kol knew that he could find the baby vamp easily but he still felt like his heart had been ripped out.

* * *

**Year's Later... SPOV**

Damon had kept me held hostage for over three years now, and I wondered what was taking an Original so long to locate me. I mean seriously, he could track my scent right, or maybe he just didn't love me like he said he did. That's it he doesn't love me! He was lying, and I was just another girl that was naive enough to FALL for his tricks... *BANG BANG*

"S, go down to the basement." Damon ordered.

"Whatevs. I just hope that that's dinner." I mumbled before heading to the cages in the basement.

I, Sam Graceson, eat humans, and for some crazy reason, I like it. And I know it has to do with Kol. Damon orders people to come to our home and we feed.

"Sam, come on up. There's someone here to meet you." Damon's soft but rough voice rang through my ears. Honestly, I was surprised that he was letting me see another person...if it was a person. Normally, the only people I meet, are my victims, and they're dead within a minute. I made the mistake of creating a vampire out of my victim, and Damon made me watch him torture and then rip her heart out. Trust me, I never made that mistake again.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I wanted to squeal out in joy, and make a run for it. _Elijah!_ He was here to take me home. But the look in his eyes told me not to. Instead, I walked up to Damon, and took my requested position next to him.

"Hello, I'm Elijah. And you are?" Elijah spoke so weird, that it well...it weirded me out.

"Samara. I'm not shaking your hand you look very strange." Damon chuckled. Elijah gaze hardened.

"**NOW!" **A familiar voice shouted. And Elijah grabbed Damon's heart, yanking it out and I wanted to pout.

"UGH! Elijah!" Elijah looked puzzled and so did Kol when he came in.

"Don't you want out?" Elijah asked.

"YES! Of course I do! I just wanted to be the one to yank out is heart and squeeze the life out of it. But not until I tortured him for hours, until he begged me to stop."I stopped talking once I realized was pulling on Kol's hand and I was violently shaking from my visions.

Kol and Elijah chuckled at this, and I knew I was home, with Kol. The rest of the family came in and there were a few faces I didn't recognize.

"This is Elena, my soul mate." Klaus said.

"This is Caroline, my soul mate." Elijah said, motioning over to a blonde.

Elena looked bored and unhappy while Caroline was happy, but obviously missed Elijah.

So I went up to Elena and offered her my hand, but she denied it.

"I'm not shaking your hand, you look very strange." Elena mocked me, and Klaus laughed, wrapping his arm around Elena and pulling her into a very deep and passionate kiss. I would go to the other but I was hungry, an she was probably as bad as Elena.

"She's very possessive over Lijah, babe. Don't insult him with her around." Kol said, and I realized how much I missed him.

"Shut it Kol." Elena snapped.

"Yea, shut it Kol." Klaus said backing his girlfriend up, not so conspicuously.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's like her big brother. She loves him in an older sister way." Kol said.

"One more question, when did she come in?" I asked gesturing to Elena, as she growled.

"Nik's the leader, she's his spouse. Elijah and Caroline, and so on and so forth. Don't mess with her. She's higher than you, and won't hesitate to snap your neck."

"Blonde." Klaus said, "I want a blonde."

"I agree. See ya." Elena said, but turned around and said to me, "Or not."

Everyone went their separate ways, and we all had dinner. Before heading home, and falling asleep with their spouses or soul mates. And they all lived semi-happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys. This was a request, from ShiloCoulter. Thanks for reading my stuff. Oh and if you don't like it, review it and tell me! Review?**


End file.
